Is something there?
by Lottie1122
Summary: Is something there? Merlin knows, all we can do is let time unravle the mess I've made. rubbish summary, worth a look. Includes while Potter/Weasley clan.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Rose POV**

Nothing could ever compare to this. It was all my 11 year long life had been waiting for. THE letter. Oh yes, it was THE letter, not just any old piece of parchment, it was my acceptance letter to where it ALL started.

My parents, the war, Voldermort, everything! And soon I was going to be there. Oh yes, nothing could compare. I was going to HOGWARTS!

**Look, I'm sorry it's so short, but mores' coming. Please read the next chapter, since this is a little short of expectations.**


	2. Chapter 1: Book Covers

**Chapter 1: Book covers.**

**Scorpious POV**

I walked through muggle Kings Cross station at break neck speed. We were late, and I had a train to catch. I followed my mother through the crowds of muggles who gave me funny looks as I passed, due to my owl and assortment of odd objects.

We arrived in between platform 9 and 10 at 10:53. 7 minutes to get on the train. I'd make it, wouldn't I? We ran through the barrier and most of the platform, barley giving me time to marvel at the red steam train before me. There was still a thick crowd on the platform even though we were late, so I could feel eye's on me. My name, Malfoy, was a disgrace in the wizarding world and had been during and after the war.

Father stopped dead, making me ram my trolley into the backs of his legs painfully. He didn't seem to notice, he was staring dead ahead. I saw his head bob from behind, before he turned to me.

"Now Scorpious, listen to me. Do not worry about anything, you are not me, and you are not dark or evil as everyone thinks. You are your own person, make them see that you will not follow in the ways I did. I will always be proud of you son," he said, giving me a hug. I know this sounded all meaningful, and it was, honest. It's just I'd heard it so many times that it was getting old and hadn't seemed to work yet.

I said good bye to my family and boarded the train. It took a while to find an empty compartment but in the end I found one right at the back. I was used to being at the back or on my own. I couldn't really blame anyone for not wanting to be around me. I was the outcome of the darkest family in history. I was the soul heir of pureblood, arranged and sometimes incest marriages and I hated it.

I pulled out my I had decided to read all of the long journey and began to read. It was a muggle book, Angles and Demons, by a man called Dan Brown. It was a hard book to follow, especially for a 11 year old wizard who has never and will never study science, or religion for that matter, but I found it thrilling anyway. I had barley read a page when the compartment door slid open to reveal two young boys, twins to be exact. Both had very blonde hair and pale skin. Their height was average for an 11 year old, but the most startling thing about these boy's were their eyes. They were bright pink, and I mean bright, hot pink! I couldn't help but stare, which is odd since I'm a boy and so are they.

"Can we sit here? It seems there's no where else," asked the first and slightly less dreamy looking one of the two.

"Yeah, sure," I said, happy to have company.

"I'm Lysander Scamander, and this is my brother Lorcan," said the one who had spoken before after they had sat down.

"Hi, I'm Scorpious, Scorpious Malfoy," I said, through gritted teeth, waiting for the intake of breath or dirty look, or for them to even get up and walk out, as some did. But none of the latter came.

"Yes, our mother, Luna Lovegood, never judge a book by its cover in your case, as most would and you wouldn't like, or appreciate it," said Lysander.

"My father spoke of your mother as well, said she was very brave in the war," I said, leaving out the part about him keeping her in his house as a prisoner.

"Yes, our mother did say he had a nice house, she used to stay in the basement you know," said Lorcan, who hadn't spoken yet, while looking at the ceiling. Wow, talk about mood killer.

We sat in an awkward silence after that, until the door slid open to reveal a figure standing in the doorway with many behind him in the corridor.

"Scorp mate, been looking for you everywhere I have," yelled my mate, Lucas Zanbini. He had dark hair which hung half way down his face and dark skin. He spoke with a strong Italian accent, thanks to his mother.

"Hey, haven't seen you in ages," I said as he sat down next to me.

"Ah, if I may introduce to you some other first years as well, the lovely Hebe Martin," he said as a small tanned girl with jet black hair walked into the carriage and sat down next to the window.

"Ophelia Sharp," He said, as a tall slim girl with mousy brown hair walked in. I knew her as the daughter of Pansy Parkinson, know supporter of Lord Voldermort. I had know Ophelia for a while and did not like her at all. Unfortunately she came and sat down next to me.

"Mina Thomas," said Lucas as a slim, tall girl with curly blonde hair walked into the carriage and sat down next to Hebe.

"Albus Potter," he said as a tall boy with messy black hair and green eyes strode into the carriage, he was grinning like a hyena. He sat down next to Lorcan.

"And last but not least, Rose Weasley!" said Lucas as the last of our party walked in. She was average height and had a tanned freckly face with curly dark red hair tied up in bunches. She smiled and sat next to Albus.

It was a bit of a squash in the space we had but everyone seemed to fit.

"Hi, I'm Lysander Scamander and this is my brother Lorcan," said Lysander pointing at his brother who waved and went back to looking at the ceiling. "And this is Scorpious Malfoy."

I heard an intake of breath this time, from at least three people.

"A Malfoy, we can't sit with him, dad would kill us," said Rose to Albus. I glanced at everyone, who were either staring at me or Rose. I couldn't believe my eyes, some people were staring at her in disgust. Albus shook his head, and made her sit down.

"That was nice," smirked Ophelia at Rose, gripping my arm.

"It's fine Ophelia, I'm used to it," I said, prising her arm off me. I glanced at Rose who seemed red in the face. I felt sorry for er even though she had just insulted me, I knew Ophelia could be snippy sometimes.

"Anyway, which house does everyone want to be in?" asked Hebe, changing the subject, and thankfully tearing it away from me and Rose. Everyone began to tell which house they wanted to be in. I stayed silent.

It seemed Hebe was Muggle born, and had no idea about housing. Mina was Dean Thomas' and Padma Patil's daughter and wanted to be in Gryffindor. Lysander wanted to be in Gryffindor, and Lorcan in Ravenclaw like his mother. Rose wanted to be in Gryffindor like the rest of her huge family, or Ravenclaw as a second choice. Albus wanted to be in Gryffindor, and would walk home if in any other house. Lucas wanted to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be minded either and Ophelia wanted to be in Slytherin, just like her mother.

"What do you want to be Scorp?" asked Ophelia fluttering her eyelashes at me disturbingly.

"Ermm, I don't know really, definitely not Slytherin though," I said, not surprising many people, thankfully they pushed the subject no further.

We all talked quidditch he rest of the journey. It seemed to flash by though. I was sad when it was over, since I knew these friendships would never last over the year as I would be in Slytherin and they in another, more noble house. I would be all alone again.


	3. Chapter 2: BluePurple eyes and Sorting

**Chapter 2**

**Albus POV**

We arrived at the platform just as it was getting dark. I stepped out of the train in my new robes with my cousin Rose, Mina , Lucas and Hebe. It seemed Ophelia had held everyone else up by complaining about how she looked in her robes. I could already tell which house she'd be in.

"Firs' years!" bellowed a big hairy man who I had been told was my parents good friend when they were at school. Once everyone had caught up we set off following him away from the station. Everyone was deadly quite, mostly with fear or nerves, but some with fascination, them being new to this.

We walked down a steep path which we had to move down in two's as it was narrow and Hagrid, the big hairy man, had to really squeeze to fit as he was so monstrously big. I ended up next to a slim tall girl with very blonde hair and very grey eyes. I wondered if she was a relation to the Malfoys as they had such features, but when we walked into the clearing I saw her eyes were not grey, but such a dark blue they were almost purple.

We walked on and trees engulfed us once more so I could no longer see her blue/purple eyes. The crowd of 11 years olds shifted and I was now next to Hebe, who was looking up in amazement. I followed her gaze to see us coming up to a lake, on which lights were reflecting off. The lights came from none other than Hogwarts of course.

Even though I had seen this castle before upon my many visits to uncle Neville, I still marvelled at its appearance. It had turrets and towers pointing up from all directions. Windows from which light was pouring out of. Anything that was usually put on a castle was on Hogwarts. Even from here you could see the top of the memorial from the war, its point at the top only just visible from near the whomping willow.

There were excited murmurs all over the place as we were directed into boats by a huge Hagrid. I was placed in a boat with Hebe, Lucas and the blonde girl with Blue/purple eyes.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" asked Lucas raising his eyebrows at blue/purple eyed girl as I'd decided to call her.

"For me to know and you to find out," she said coolly. Well, looks like someone was…well… To be honest I don't know what to say about her attitude. It wasn't all gushy like other girls, but she wasn't shy, or bitchy either. There was something different about her attitude which I couldn't place my finger on.

"Well," huffed Lucas, crossing his arms and swinging his head dark around.

I glanced at Rose and grinned, looks like someone was used to getting what they want.

The boat ride was short and sweet. We soon pulled up at the foot of the school. After climbing some slippery stairs with care, and some trips and falls, did we reach an outer chamber of the great hall. There Hagrid left us to go and get the Deputy Head, Professor Longbottom.

After being left did a nervous murmur run through the crowd of young students. I was feeling ok until I thought of James taunting back at Kings cross about how I would be in Slytherin, and not the families house, Gryffindor.

Now I wasn't feeling to confident about all this, and wished I had taken notice of what dad had been saying earlier. No sooner had I thought this than Uncle Neville walked through the doors of the great hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said in a clear, calming, deep voice. "When you walk through these doors you will be sorted in to houses by the sorting hat. I will call your names out alphabetically and you will come to be sorted, once you have been done so you will go to your table. Any questions?" The words he said would have sounded terse coming from anyone else's mouth but his. Slowly a single house raised. He nodded at the small girl who's hand it was.

"How will we know which table is our houses?" she squeaked.

"It will most likely be the one cheering the loudest," Laughed Professor Longbottom. He turned and walked through the doors. We followed him, finding the only way to get through the doors without being pushed into a table was to go in in pairs, which we eventually did. I ended up next to Rose, who Looked pale and nervous. I grasped my cousins hand and squeezed it comfortingly, even though I was feeling no better than she looked.

We reached the front of the hall and came to a halt. We squashed into a crowd, feeling everyone's eyes on us. On top of some steps was a old stool with a scruffy hat sat atop it. I knew this was the sorting hat as James had told me all about it in his letters and all of his holidays at home.

Neville was standing next to it holding a huge scroll. He began to read out names.

"Adams, Tracey," he announced.

The small girl who had asked the question went up to the hat slowly and jumped onto the stool. She was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff and the first person was sorted.

"Boot, Catherin,"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Olivia,"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Sar,"

I glanced up as my dads mates son went up to be sorted.

"Ravenclaw!"

Damn, I liked Sar and doubted I would be put in Ravenclaw through my lack of brains.

"Goyle, Jessica,"

A tubby girl went up and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Oddly there had been no Gryffindors yet, but never fear, The Potter/Weasley clan were here.

"Greengrass, Cliona,"

The blue/purple eyed girl went up, or should I say Cliona. She sat with the hat on her head calmly for some time while it decided, answering its question silently, as we could only see her mouth moving. Finally it seemed to have decided:

"Slytherin!"

The far table burst into applause as her tie changed colour from black to emerald green. She didn't grin, or smile, or even looked emotionless. She just looked… calm. I didn't get it.

Alice Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff and her father beamed as she was clapped into her new house, even though it was not his own.

"Malfoy, Scorpios,"

The hall fell eerily silent as Scorpios walked up to the hat. Once he was sat on the stool and the hat on his head did he glance up from the floor. The hat sat and thought and I could see Scorpios getting uncomfortable under everyone's persistent gaze. Without any warning the hat Bellowed,

"Slytherin!"

Scorpios face got blotchy and red with anger as he tore the hat from his head and dumped it onto the stool non to kindly. He stomped to his table as everyone clapped politely.

Once the clapping stopped, which was soon, did Uncle Neville call out the next name.

"Martin, Hebe."

I watched as Hebe went up to the hat. It had hardly hit her head before bellowing:

"Gryffindor!"

I clapped with everyone else as she joined her table. Then the next name was called.

"Potter, Albus Severus,"

I froze, there was a collective hush over the hall. Who was the dim-wit taking this long to get up to the stool. Oh, wait, it was me wasn't it, whoops.

After a shove from behind I finally set of to the hat. Once sat on the stool, I had a great view of everyone in the hall, and them of me. I picked out the Potter/Weasley group on the Gryffindor table, who smiled encouragingly.

"Ah, another Potter," declared another voice in my head, which startled me. "I remember your father, and Mother, and brother as well, nice bunch of people. All very brave, very Gryffindor, except your father, bit of deciding for him." It said. "And your just the same as him."

This startled me, I was like my father, everyone ad James pinned as that.

"I am?"

"Oh yes, and that's why I'm putting you in… SLYTHERIN!" It shouted the last part.

Everyone sat in shock, including me. Harry Potters son in Slytherin, couldn't be, could it? Finally people came to their senses and clapped. I moved mechanically to the Slytherin table. I hope James had taken Divination as this Years elective, as he was right all along.

**Cliona POV**

I could see the Back haired boy's disappointment written all over his face. He was a Potter, he did not belong in this house. I could hear his thoughts as if he had said the aloud.

'Stop it,' I told myself, 'Looking in peoples minds is not normal.'

I glanced back at the sorting, another two people had been sorted into their houses. A girl who's name I missed came and sat next to Albus Potter. Another person making that side heavier than the one I was sitting on. Sigh, you would think I was Lord Voldermort the way people avoided me. I wasn't from a bad family, or not nice to people, or even had a bad reputation. I was just different. You could tell that by looking at me, I wasn't a giggly girl, or a painfully shy girl either. I was cool, calm and confident. I intimidated people, I knew that, but I didn't know how not to. I looked up to see a boy with brown hair head off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Scamander, Lorcan," said the professor. A dreamy blonde boy went up to the hat. He began yapping right away and I could see the hat smiling. What he was saying I did not know and had no desire to find out. After a short time he was shipped off to the Ravenclaw bunch.

"Scamander, Lysander,"

A identical boy went up to the hat and was soon sorted into Slytherin, where he came over and sat by me.

"Hi," he said. I nodded in reply and focussed on sorting again, but got bored, some more people were sorted into houses and a brown haired girl was sorted into our house.

More and more kids seemed to come, and I was sure this year was getting far to big. I saw one of the Weasleys get sorted into Gryffindor and at last, the dark boy who I had sat on the boat with was sorted into Gryffindor. He came and placed himself in between me and Lorcan.

"Well well well, Miss Greengrass, we meet again," he grinned cockily. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comments all through dinner.

We finished and soon were on our way up to bed after the Heads speech. I walked quickly away from the first years of my house for some seclusion, and hoped and prayed I didn't get the annoying Sharp girl in my dorm. Oh yes, I was loving this already, not.

**Well, we're all sorted now aren't we. So, what does everyone think of my choices, and what with this new girl reading minds. Odd. I'll put the housing up for the next few chapters so you don't get confused. **

**Main characters were placed: **

**Albus Severus Potter- Slytherin.**

**Scorpious Malfoy- Slytherin**

**Rose Weasley- Gryffindor**

**Hebe Martin- Gryffindor**

**Mina Thomas- Gryffindor**

**Lorcan Scamander- Ravenclaw**

**Lysander Scamander- Slytherin**

**Lucas Zabini- Slytherin**

**Cliona Greengrass- Slytherin**

**Hope you liked…;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Right at Home

**Chapter 3**

**Rose POV**

I got up wearily from the Gryffindor table, full and content. Professor McGonagall had made her speech and now it was time for bed. I was slightly concerned about Al being in Slytherin, but I guess he was where he was meant to be.

I followed a Gryffindor Prefect to the common room, up the changing steps and through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

I walked into the common room, and, along with all the other first years, I gasped. The room was covered from its dark wooden floor to its high ceiling in red and gold. There were red couches and around a roaring fire place and dark oak study tables near the windows which now had golden curtains over them.

The prefect turned to us, about to say something when…

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE IF HE'S FAMILY, I'LL SHOT HIM WITH A MUGGLE GUN IF I HAVE TO!"

I knew that voice, and who it belonged to. I parted from the group of first years, who were all looking at who the shouts had come from, to go to the sofas.

"James, what's wrong? Who you gonna shoot?" I asked, glancing at my black haired cousin who had just had a shouting fit.

"James is under the impression that Albus has betrayed the family by becoming a Slytherin," said Roxanne, our older cousin, mater-of-factly. She threw her dark hair over her shoulder and continued to glare at James.

"James mate, you can't possibly believe in our huge family that he's the first in Slytherin," exclaimed Freddie, grinning as if the whole thing was a joke. I'm pretty sure the death glare James threw him wiped it off his face, but I didn't look.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm pissed that my only bother was put in the same house as the git who tried to murder my father and many other innocent people!" He said coldly, sending everyone into silence.

"But it's changed since then James, look, I know how you feel, but you've got to face it. He was placed there for a reason, he must be upset already that he's not with us, and worried this is how your going to react, so lets help Al by making sure he see's we're ok with it," said Victoire, going over and putting an arm around James in a motherly way. He shrugged it away.

"Well, you can accept him, but I think I'll stay away from the Slimy snake," He hissed, getting up and barging through the crowd of onlookers to his dormitory.

"Well, he took that better than I thought," Joked Freddie, nudging Louis' shoulder.

Typical Freddie, always annoyingly witty.

"I think we need to let him cool off," said Victoire, sitting down in James now vacated seat. Yeah, great. I sat down in a spare seat and glanced around at my family.

There was Victoire, the Head girl/French beauty/ Veela/ smartest girl in the school. She was everything I wanted to be, and was like a bigger sister to me. She was the one who kept everyone out of trouble though, especially her sister, Dominique, who was the biggest trouble maker in this school.

Dom, of course, like I aid, was trouble. She was great and everything, but trouble. If something is done at the burrow, Dom did it. Well, maybe uncle George, but most of the time its her. She has the reddest hair I've ever seen, and believe me, I've seen a lot of red hair. She's beater on the quidditch team, and great fun though sometimes she gets carried away. Oh, she's in 5th year.

Then there's Louis. He's in his third year here, and is following his sisters quite closely. He is the younger boy version of Victoire in appearance, but a mini Dom on the inside. He's a chaser on the quidditch team, and not to bad at it either. He's smart, but mum says he's like dad and doesn't concentrate.

Oh, and then we get to Uncle Percy's kid's, Molly and Lucy. There twins, in 4th year, and at the moment nowhere to be seen. Molly is caring and sweet, but has a nasty side, Lucy though, is a tomboy. Both are smart and sporty, but neither on the Quidditch team, but they do disappear on runs in the forbidden forest, and Auntie Audrey is surprised they haven't been kicked out of the school yet, but I like them.

Then we get onto Aunt Angelina and Uncle Georges kids. Roxanne, the oldest of them, is heading for head girl. In 4th year at the moment and the most studious person I know who isn't Victoire. She's beyond pretty and everyone loves her.

Then there's her little brother Freddie. The most annoying boy in the family. In 3rd year, and best mates with James and Louis, they cause trouble everywhere they go and are, as uncle Harry says, the next Marauders. He's smart, and gets marks easy, but not the nicest person in the world, which is not so great.

Yeah, so this is my family, all crowded into their spot in the Common room. I glanced at my watch, it was already 10 to 11. I took my leave, not that many people noticed as they were occupied with their games of chess of exploding snap, which was getting to an all time high, even for the Weasleys.

I ran up to my dormitory, suddenly excited to see where I'd be living and who with for the next few years. I opened the door which read:

_1__st__ years._

As soon as I opened it I was nervous, what if they didn't like me, the other girls, that is. It turns out I didn't have to worry.

"HEY! ANOTHER GIRL!" yelled someone out of my vision. I gasped the room was decorated with 4 gold and red beds all in a sort of circle and lots and lots of mess. It was a circular room and had a door to the adjoining bathroom, which was wide open and pouring out light. There were dark wood wardrobes and chest of draws which had clothes scattered everywhere. I found the only one not opened and saw my trunk sat next to it on a bed. It was the second bed going clockwise around the room and next to a window. I saw it and knew I loved where I was sleeping.

"Who?" I saw now two girls coming out of the bathroom and one appearing from behind a bed. I recognised the two girls coming from the bathroom immediately. It was Mina and Hebe from the train.

"Hey, Rose, I thought the might have put you in a different dorm to us, but this is great isn't it, now we're all together," said Hebe, coming up with Mina in tow.

"I know this is great, isn't it," I said.

I saw the other girl coming up behind the others and smiling. She had Red hair, but it was straight and combed back into a pony tail and she had blue eyes which twinkled. Wow, I guess Flint got himself a right beauty, because Faith was a beauty, and he was, well, not.

"Hi," she said, "I'm faith, faith Flint."

I was taken aback for a second, a Flint in Gryffindor, but the I composed myself.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley," I waved.

We all smiled at the awkwardness of the moment, but the laughed. I guess these were going to be my friends. I had a feeling I was going to like it.

**Ok, this Chapter Rambles a bit, but never mind. **

**Next time, Hebe POV. I think. **


End file.
